The school witch and the council president
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Megami Saikou believed in reality. Oka Ruto believes in the Occult. They shouldn't Fall in love. Or should They? Megami x Oka. Requested by Kaizo.


**Disclaimer: Here we go again. Another fanfiction about the Anime themed Indie game that makes a green haired girl drive the developer into insanity. This time we have the born realist and leader Megami Saikou and Oka Ruto, the loveable Occult leader and believer in the supernatural. This was requested by a guest named Kaizo and I would like to say, thanks! I would have never thought of these two together , which is bad because I'm starting to ship it! Btw I think I got all the punctuation marks this time ;).**

 **Enjoy!**

The School Witch and the Council President

From young age, Megami Saikou was always told the way to success. Her father was a wise man and told her everything she needed to know in order to one day lead her family's empire. Be the leader in whatever spikes your interest, never back down until you achieve youre goal, never hesitate when action is required and most importantly, be and stay in control of yourself. Megami Saikou lived by these rules and it already brought her success in her young life. Never once was she outclassed as the leader of the students council, never did she backed down when somebody was foolish enough to challenge her, never did she hesitate and never NOT EVEN ONCE was she out of control.

So…, WHY IS IT HAPPENING NOW!?

These were the thoughts in Megamis head as she observed another student in her class. This girl had black hair down to her shoulders and wears sleeves, aswell as thigh high stockings, both featuring a spiderweb pattern. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver spider adorning the front. Her purple eyes looked shyly down to her hands, nothing unusual. She always looked like she didn't sleep the whole night, probably she read some Creepypastas or searched some things about Demons or played another walkthrough of Corpse Party, as the leader of the Occult Club.

This was Oka Ruto. Just being herself. However it bothered somebody. A certain Heiress to the Saikou Corp to be precisely.

Megami had no idea how but she found herself being strangely interested in the Shy girl. In a way that made her not feel like she was in control of herself. All she could think about since she came back to school was this adorable little Goth two seats in front of her. Why? SHE HAD ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA! Making matters even worse were the ways she thought of her. It was nothing to perverted, she had some class! But it did involve things like sharing lunch, walking together in the schoolyard; arms intervened like two lovely snakes. Not to mention this little dream from Yesterday night involving her, Oka and the Cheery Tree.

It probably started right on the first day, as she was about to begin her duty as the students council president again. She attended School via Laptop, because her father decided to take her along to a business trip to some partners in Germany. It was meant to be her first experience in the 'real' world. Megami actually quit enjoyed it. Business partners out of Germany, England, Italy and America found themselves discussing projects, but exchanging some experiences aswell. Attending class was pretty difficult however, but when she attended school it was already afternoon, so that was a plus.

After travelling back home, the first thing she did was asking other council members in what for a condition the school was and if there were any very important things she missed. Surprisingly, there were a lot quit noteworthy events, one being the delinquent Queen warming up to some boy who actually kissed her under the Cheery Tree. She honestly assumed this to be a joke, until she saw with her own eyes how they shared a Bento. Then there were the news of Kokona and Saki actually outing themselves as a lesbian couple, after having the same magical Kiss. This was met with surprisingly lots of acceptance. It made her happy to see the two girls be actually happy around each other. Maybe this was the reason she was having these kind of Dreams. She was just jealousy because she never had this kind of Connection with somebody.

Now don't get her wrong she actually had a loving up growing. She just was always pretty organized in her life. She never planned to find herself someone special so it never really bothered her, but now, with so much happy couples surrounding her, she was…let's say curious.

Then came Oka. It was the meeting of the student council and the Club leaders, when she first saw her again. She had a feeling that she changed in a way. Oka somehow seemed just more outstanding then the rest. Now this wouldn't be much of a problem if it weren't for two reasons. Surprisingly not because of her parents. Being tolerant towards others, was surprisingly good for the business, but back to the topic.

One: Even if she was the most popular girl in the school, pretty much everyone was at the very least afraid of her. Her natural authority made them cower before her. Even if Megami were to ask Oka out, she would probably just feel cornered and forced, if she even would accept. A well-made plan, one of her specialties, could probably take care of this. But then there was still reason number two.

Two: Ugh…they were pretty much polar opposites. Megami was confident, Oka was shy. Megami believed in reality, Oka believed in the Occult. They were as different as it could get.

On the other Hand, opposites attract.

That thought was the final straw for Megami. She WILL take action.

Just as the bell rang the Saikou already formed a plan to gain the affection of Oka. She had to at least try.

Oka went quickly outside, avoiding eye contact with everyone and fleeing into the safety of her Club. Just before Oka could enter it, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, Oka stared into light grey eyes, looking analyzing and collected at all times, a mane of silver hair adorning her head. Oka gulped at starring in the Face of the Students Council president. "H-Hi…" Oka stuttered. Megami was, of course, much more confident in this aspect. "Hello Oka Ruto do you have a moment of your time to spare." Oka couldn't help but blush while nodding. What could THE Megami Saikou want from her?

"I've been meaning to get more in touch with the different Clubs, in order to successfully advise and help them in the future. I wanted to start with yours." "Why us?" Oka asked, barely hearable. "The Occult is something, that has been in my personal interest for a long time and what I know the least about. Something I intend to change. You, being an expert in this topic likely could help me out."

Its not like she was lying. Someone in the Occult was in her interest

Said someone was at a loss for Words. THE Megami Saikou was asking HER to teach her about the Occult!

"I…I gladly do! B-But…won't this give you problems with the C-Council?" That Oka was actually worried for her was actually amusing and sweet for Megami. "The council has today of. Don't you worry about anything. I have everything perfectly planned."

Nodding, Oka decided that it was best to keep quiet, before she would embarrass herself even more. Opening the door she led Megami into the Club Room. The other club members were just as shocked as Oka was but Megami wasted no time explaining her business and the Club just treated her as a guest. Oka personally handed her a robe, while the others got ready. "Perhaps the World isn't such a dark and lonely place after all." She whispered. This little sentence was enough to make Megamis Heart skip a beat.

With the Moon being in the right position, the Rituals were about to begin. Megami watched as Oka quoted line after line out of an old looking book. The shy goth was suddenly appearing much more powerful and confident. It was captivating for Megami, who simply stared at her, while the other club members spoke after their leader.

As the Rituals were over, with no success, the club started to leave. Oka was this time alone. Shin had to be home early today, so she had to clean up without him.

Well, Oka thought she would be alone. Megami stayed and helped her with it, despite the goth insisting that Megami really didn't need to help her. Just joining them for today was already kind enough. The Occult Club was always told to be consisting of nothing but freaks, so someone like Megami Saikou joining in their activities, was really helping the Clubs popularity.

Megami decided it was time to fulfill the next part of her plan.

"So Oka, tell me, how did you ended up being interested in the Occult?" Oka was surprised by the sudden question and…a little bit worried.

"Do you really want to know?" "Yes." came the reply. "I don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing." Oka said as she folded the last Robes and put them away. After that she turned around…to be only mere inches away from Megami! "Oka please…" Megami said putting a hand on her left shoulder all while wearing a reassuring smile, "You can tell me."

When there was one thing Megami really enjoyed about being a Saikou, then it was without question the effect she had on people. This has brought her and her other family members to great success, by being able to gain almost anyones trust. It was like the Saikous had an Aura that made those who oppose them fear them and those who are in peaceful terms with them, feel secure in theyre presence. Like they would be protected. The same kind of Aura worked now it's magic on Oka.

Sighing, Oka closed her eyes and said "I don't feel alone." This was actually catching the Saikou of guard, not that she showed it. "I was always bad around people. Until I opened the club I was always alone, it was not until I met Shin and the others that I actually started connecting with people. The thought of something beyond this world existing, maybe watching as we life our lifes. Thinking about that…made me feel…less lonely." Megami let this all sink in her head. Now she understood why something inside her was so drawn to the Goth. They were more alike then she wanted to admit.

Having such natural authority like Megami had, was sometimes more of a burden then what you might think. She never felt the urge to be with a person on an even level. She was just used to commanding, leading. She never had a best friend because of that. Just like Oka, Megami has experienced loneliness in her past, only in a different way. Her comfort was the thought of influence she had on others life, Okas was the thought of something beyond this life.

"I know i-it is stupid but it always h-helped me…hey w-w-what are you…?"

Megami carefully took the Goth in a hug, something that clearly seemed to startle Oka. Before she even could try to wiggle her way out of Megamis grip, the Council President started to speak.

"It's not stupid. It may seem strange to others, but not to me. It gives you strength and brought you friends and brings passion into youre life. Anything that can a person give even one of this things, is something to hold onto." Oka was moved by the genuine words of the untouchable Megami Saikou. Tears slowly made theyre way into her eyes, she hugged Megami in return, who smiled a little as the wished reaction of the Goth. Her plan was already working perfectly.

During the next Month Megami and Oka have spend a lot more time together. They almost acted like these best friends you see in every second anime. They ate lunch together, added -Chan to each other's name, walked home together…well actually a Limousine was bringing Oka to her home and then Megami to her own, but it was basically the same.

Surprisingly the two shared a couple of hidden passions, for example a love for Indie Games like Undertale and Favorite Anime shows like Hell girl, Danganronpa or Mirai Nikki, were re-watched with added company. The Council President even went as far as moving her locker next to Okas in order to be closer to the School Witch. This growing relationship was not unnoticed by the other students. The Occult Club Members started to see the effects Megami had on there Leader and welcomed her as a welcome guest whenever she visits them. The students Council always smiled a little to themselves when they saw them spending lunch together. Nobody seemed to be actually surprised or bothered. On the other hand… it was by far not the most unusual thing in a schoolyear were already two lesbians outed themselves and were the most feared delinquent started acting like a….well schoolgirl in love.

Megami decided it was time for the last part of her plan. It was Friday afternoon and soon all students would be going home. According to an urban legend, this time of the week the Magic of the Cheery Tree would now unfold. Said Legend already has proven itself to be true several times this Year, so it was only natural that Megami Saikou would try to turn the odds as much in her favor as possible, if she wear to ask her the one question that has been bugging her since she came back. It's funny…it seemed that an eternity has passed since then.

Megami had everything under perfect control. She had spend two hours creating the best lines of Poetry on the best Pink Paper she could find, she had all the events the Council had to take care of solved days before and had an reservation in one of the best restaurants of the town afterwards. There was absolutely nothing that could have stopped her now, so she walked with a confident smile to her Friends locker.

However, there was one thing that actually stopped her dead in her tracks. This being a pink paper taped on her locker.

Megami looked at the note, wondering who could have written it, only to be shocked at the words the letters combined spelled out.

 _To Megami_

 _-From Oka_

Suddenly Megamis fingers started to tremble as she opened the paper. She was not in control anymore! But despite that…she felt strangely excited.

Oka waited anxiously under the tree. The sun started to set, illuminating the School in a golden light. To say Oka was nervous would be a huge understatement. Is this really a good idea? Before she could further doubt herself she saw her friend walk up the hill.

"Now or never." She thought to herself. As Megami finally arrived at the top of the hill, Okas words were however stuck in her troth. "Hello Oka-Chan You wanted to speak to me here." Said Megami.

"Yes…" said Oka. For a few minutes none of them said anything, until Oka took all of her bravery to say what has been on her heart for so long.

"Megami-Chan… I really enjoyed the Time I spent with you…you were so kind to me…completely different from what I expected… I… I'm grateful for that a-and… w-why is this so hard!" Oka cursed under her breath. This was way harder then she expected! Megami meanwhile, listened to the Witch. She didn't want to take this away from her so she wanted to let her do this on her own and for once threw her planning away. Right now however, she was actually worried for Okas health.

"I… you showed me new things…how to see normal things in a new light." Megami could see cold sweet making stains in Okas clothing.

"I… never felt like that for anyone before… at first I was afraid, b-because I never wanted to be h-hurt…" Okas legs looked like they couldn't support the girl anymore.

"B-But I knew that you were different… you were loyal and kind to me all the time… so organized and in control… I thought I didn't deserve your kindness… you are so much I could never hope to be… and e-even if I now ruin everything… I just need to say… I need to do… I… I knew I needed to earn this… to make the first step… to proof myself to you… " Oka looked like she was about to pass out.

Megami couldn't look at this anymore. She HAD to do something. This whole thing was torture for Oka.

"So… I want you to know… I l-l-." Megami caught the girl in her Arms. Okas legs finally gave in. For just a moment they stood there, Oka finding comfort in the silver haired girls arms, until Megami whispered "I know what you are about to say Oka-Chan." And gave her a passionate kiss.

It seemed like time itself stopped for Oka. She just enjoyed the moment. The Pattels of the Cheery Tree were moved by the Wind around the two girls. It was truly like a moment out of the most beautiful Fairy Tails. They were trying to tell the other theyre own messages through this kiss. Oka wanted to say everything she just said and never thought to be brave enough to say it. Megami wanted to show the girl just how precious she was for her and that she doesn't have to proof herself

As they finally looked back into each other's eyes, a smile on theyre faces, they said as one.

"I love you."

 **Aaaaand done. Phew this was quit a thing to do. I had a lot of fun writing this and I won't change a thing about the ending. About Oka… I think I managed her quit well. I think a shy girl like her would act so nervous when confessing to her crush. I just can't help but love her.**

 **About Megami… I don't know if I got her perfect, but I do think I made her a believable character. Not everyone who is successful is evil or something. She just appears as the kind of person who has everything planned out and would likely freak out if things were not going according to her plans. I do think she just is a nice person who just intimidates others easily.**

 **As for Oka doing the confession…I think its pretty fitting. I mean think about it… Oka is a girl who doesn't think much of herself and she confesses to someone who is confident and successful in everything she does. She believes that she has to proof herself in some way in order to even have a chance of deserving the love of someone else. Not to mention that she actually only wants to speak it of her soul, because it was hurting her to keep it all in. She was on such an emotional overdose that she just acted on instincts. I think we can all relate to this in some way.**

 **I must say, I just started in the fanfiction business but I already grown to love shipping two characters together. Who should I do next? Maybe something with Osana or Kizana. But not yet, I still have a lot of other stories in work I would like to finish.**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
